1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post supports and more particularly pertains to a new support attachment for a post for reinforcing posts and straightening leaning posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of post supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, post supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,584; 5,011,107; 4,593,872; 4,923,164; 5,135,192; and 354,792.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new support attachment for a post. The inventive device includes a generally L-shaped angle iron coupled to the post towards the lower end of the post. A pair of first arms are coupled to a lower end of the angle iron, and a pair of second arms are pivotally coupled to free ends of the first arms.
In these respects, the support attachment for a post according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reinforcing posts and straightening leaning posts.